CreepyPasta de Hetalia
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: La historia tiene sus momentos, los buenos, los malos, los peores y los terroríficos… Gore, muertes, terror… O un intento de ello.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, pero el fic fue escrito por mí. Tampoco me pertenece Aino-fansub, aunque tengo cuenta ahí y les agradezco infinitamente traducir Hetalia.

Advertencia: Terror, quizás algo de Gore, muertes.

Disculpa: No pretendo insultar ni burlarme de nadie con esto, solo es por diversión… Bueno, algo parecido a la diversión.

Summary: La historia tiene sus momentos, los buenos, los malos, los peores y los terroríficos… Gore, muertes, terror… O un intento de ello.

**CreepyPasta de Hetalia.**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasado, todo, solo sabía… Que nunca podría volver a ver Hetalia con los mismos ojos.

Estaba vagando por la sección de Hetalia en "Aino-fansub", revisaba las páginas anteriores buscando algún material que no tuviera en mi computadora, cuando entonces me di cuenta que había un tema que decía: "Capítulo imperdible", que tenía 0 comentarios y 0 visitas. Llena de curiosidad me decidí a entrar, encontrando nada más que un link de descarga publicado por un usuario sin avatar, ni firma y con un Nick incomprensible.

La descarga tomó mucho y tuve que cerrar bastante publicidad para conseguir ese vídeo, cuando finalmente estaba en mi computadora traté de abrirlo y me salió un chibi Italia en el escritorio con cara triste diciéndome algo en japonés que no pude entender y dándome a elegir dos opciones, presioné una al azar y la imagen se puso a llorar antes de desaparecer, dejando que se abriera mi reproductor con el vídeo.

Lo primero que noté fue que el vídeo no duraba los usuales cinco minutos de un capítulo, sino que duraba media hora. El capítulo empezó con una imagen de Italia de espaldas justo como su abuelo en el primer capítulo, pero tenía una bandera blanca en la mano completamente destruida y manchada de sangre, él mismo se notaba muy herido también, el fondo era negro, pero parecía como si tuviera algo detrás. El sonido era solamente el tic tac de las manecillas de un reloj y unos sollozos ahogados muy realistas que apenas se podían escuchar, pasaban unos diez segundos con esta escena antes de que apareciera el típico logo de Hetalia, pero no tenía sonido, estaba en completo silencio y sin traducir.

Me dio un pequeño escalofrío, pero fui incapaz de despegar los ojos de la pantalla, el título del capítulo apareció de pronto con una letra extraña y temblorosa, como hecha a mano, decía: "La caída del G-8".

Un fondo negro con la misma letra extraña apareció, "Canadá", seguidamente había en la pantalla una habitación muy oscura con solo un foco de iluminación que se prendía y apagaba a gusto, se escuchaba un llanto desconsolado tan realista que casi me hizo llorar a mí también. Kumajiro estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación con los ojos rojos mirando a la nada y completamente inmóvil, de pronto, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, la habitación se ilumina más, pero todavía la escena se centra en Kumajiro, se escuchan las voces de muchas personas en inglés y francés, pero no hay subtítulos y es muy poco lo que logro entender, se escucha el sonido de un cuerpo caer. El corazón se me aceleró y la piel se me puso de gallina cuando noté sombras en la pared, pero no eran sombras comunes y corrientes, sino que estaban dibujadas de tal forma que parecían personas de verdad.

Sangre salpica a Kumajiro y la pared, el oso de felpa se levantó cuando se escuchó que la puerta se abría y cerraba de un portazo y la oscuridad volvía. Kumajiro comenzó a caminar despacio, por cada paso que daba se mostraban distintas fotografías reales, sangre regada por las calles, cuerpos tirados en la acera, niños quemados, gente sin ojos y más atrocidades que no pude ver porque cerré los ojos con miedo, luego de un segundo volví a abrirlos y me encontré con una imagen realmente horrible. Era una persona con un enorme parecido a Canadá, pero estaba muerto, tenía la cabeza separada del cuerpo y los ojos abiertos con horror, el torso cortado de forma que las tripas caían por un costado… Y perturbadoramente, la sombra de un osito de felpa se encontraba sobre el cuerpo, como si él hubiera tomado la fotografía.

Se me heló la sangre y comencé a llorar, tenía ganas de vomitar y traté desesperadamente de detener el vídeo pero no funcionaba, tampoco pude cerrar ni apagar la computadora, como tengo laptop tampoco pude desconectarla y tenía la batería hasta arriba, cuando traté de arrancarla me dio un toque eléctrico que me dejó una quemadura en el dedo y al tratar de cerrarlo se atascó. Una extraña sensación me hizo seguir viendo, nuevamente estaba la pantalla negra con las letras extrañas, pero esta vez decían "América".

Estados Unidos estaba sentado frente a una computadora jugando intensamente, el diseño del personaje era extraño, parecía como si tuviera trazos de más el dibujo y las líneas algo temblorosas, además de que sus ojos eran negro-rojizo. Las luces estaban apagadas así que solo el brillo de la pantalla le alumbraba la cara, el dibujo estaba desde tal ángulo que no podía ver lo que jugaba, solo que apretaba las teclas con fuerza y gritaba "¡Muere!" como un niño pequeño, con voz más ronca de lo usual. El sonido de fondo era similar a los latidos de un corazón, cuando entonces abrió los ojos muy grandes y puso cara de terror, como si hubiera visto algo muy malo en la pantalla, no tenía puestos a Texas –sus anteojos-, así que no pude saber de qué se trataba. La pantalla se fue a negro y comenzaron a pasar imágenes a velocidad vertiginosa de más atrocidades, gente acuchillada, atentados, masacres y demás que no puedo explicar porque prefiero no recordar; de pronto la imagen volvió a la habitación, pero Estados Unidos ya no estaba sentado frente a la computadora, sino que la pantalla estaba rota y una humareda salía de ella. Como si fuera una serie filmada, la imagen se fue moviendo hasta un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, la imagen se acercó y era otra persona real, con toda la cara quemada y desfigurada, además de unas puñaladas en el pecho.

Jadeé con miedo, estaba sola en casa y no quería seguir viendo esto, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme y el vídeo continuó.

Ahora las letras decían "Alemania", y no mostraba ninguna habitación, sino una calle en plena noche y desierta. La escena enfocó a Alemania, pero no estaba fornido y serio como siempre, sino que estaba esquelético, con la piel pegada a los huesos y sus ojos rojizos llenos de pánico, mirando a todos lados paranoicamente, se movió con algo de dificultad y se pudo ver una Estrella de David**(*)** zurcida descuidadamente en su uniforme. Una mano extraña se posó en su hombro y comenzaron de nuevo las imágenes rápidas, esta vez eran campos de concentración, miles y miles de imágenes con campos de concentración. Pero las imágenes eran recientes, no se notaban de la segunda guerra y eso me puso la piel de gallina. De pronto volvió con un hombre vivo muy parecido a Alemania que miraba espantado a la cámara, justo antes de que una llamarada gigante saliera de debajo suyo y le calcinara al completo, las lágrimas siguieron bajando por mis mejillas, el cuerpo carbonizado cayó el suelo retorciéndose un poco justo antes de quedarse completamente quieto. Estaba muerto.

Faltaban todavía cinco países y ya no quería más, mi cuerpo estaba adormecido así que no podía moverme.

"Inglaterra" apareció en la pantalla, éste estaba sentado en un catre en una habitación oscura, mirando a la nada y hablando en inglés, pero con una voz extraña, quebradiza. La toma se enfocó por atrás de su cabeza y aparecieron unas sombras difuminadas que simulaban ser sus criaturas mágicas, pero no se veían alegres en absoluto, sino que parecían grises y enfermos, las hadas estaban débiles y apenas podían volar, mientras que los unicornios y el conejo volador estaban cansados y con expresiones abatidas. Una vocecita muy extraña sonó de la nada diciendo: "Vas a estar con nosotros para siempre, nunca más estarás solo". Entonces, una sola fotografía se mostró esta vez por varios segundos, eran muchos niños pequeños disfrazados de hadas, duendes, unicornios, magos y demás cosas mágicas, todos muertos de balazos en la frente, me sentía muy mal, pero no podía despegar los ojos. Luego apareció un niño rubio de ojos verdes –sin cejas grandes- de actitud atemorizada con una pistola apuntándose dentro de la boca, la siguiente imagen estaba ese niño tirado en el suelo y salpicado de sangre.

Esta vez vomité, vomité y lloré como nunca mientras gritaba como loca, seguí tratando de quitar el vídeo, apreté todo lo que encontré y el capítulo continuó en cámara rápida, sin mostrar los dibujos, solo las fotos y los nombres de los países.

"Rusia", salían varias personas muertas de frío y con trozos de hielo atravesándoles el cuerpo, el hombre parecido a Rusia tenía una cañería metida por la garganta y estaba completamente desnudo, con la piel pálida y llena de escarcha.

En el caso de "Japón" salieron solamente niños y adolescentes deformados por la radiación de la bomba atómica y un hombre atravesado por miles de cuchillos siendo humillado por un desconocido con chaqueta con la bandera de EEUU.

Francia fueron varias personas desnudas, violadas y con sus aparatos reproductores masacrados. El que representaba a Francia estaba partido en pedacitos mientras que la pared a su lado decía con sangre: "Jack the Ripper" **(**)**

Para mi sorpresa, en vez de Italia, estaba Romano, se mostró en cámara rápida una pequeña escena en la que estaba acurrucado en un rincón, como recordando, justo antes de que vinieran las fotografías como si fueran sus recuerdos. En las fotografías habían niños y niñas, todos con cierto parecido al italiano, siendo violados por personas muy parecidas a España, Francia y Prusia. El hombre de cabello castaño que apareció después murió violado frente a las cámaras, fue una imagen que se me quedó grabada en la mente y que todavía viene a mí en mis pesadillas.

Los últimos cinco segundos salía Italia igual que al principio, pero parecía un hombre de carne y hueso, la toma se acercó a su cara, donde una sonrisa extraña residía y sus ojos denotaban locura pura, el "Tic tac" volvió a sonar y se detuvo de pronto al mostrar frente al italiano todos los cuerpos que con anterioridad se habían mostrado, en el suelo, todos muertos…

El vídeo se detuvo yendo la pantalla a negro y mi computadora se apagó, volví a llorar y vomité hasta sentirme mejor. No fui capaz de volver a encender mi laptop luego de eso y esa noche tuve que dormir abrazada a mi madre, aunque realmente no pude dormir.

Al día siguiente, con todo el valor que pude reunir, volví a encender mi computadora y dejé un mensaje a las moderadoras de Aino-fansub, preguntándoles por qué permitían que un vídeo de ese estilo pudiera ser descargado con tanta facilidad, siendo que ni siquiera debería permitirse en la página. Como respuesta me pidieron el link del tema, pero por más que lo busqué no logré encontrarlo, revisé mi historial de internet y me aparecía que el día anterior ni siquiera me había conectado. Muerta de miedo entré a mis descargas y el archivo de vídeo no se encontraba.

Pero harían bien en creerme, y escuchar mis advertencias, no quieren sufrir lo mismo que yo. Pesadillas, alucinaciones y paranoia. Porque desde ese día, cada vez que escucho un reloj… Puedo ver a Italia con su sonrisa, dirigiéndome una fija mirada. "Tú serás la siguiente".

**-Fin-**

**(*) Estrella de David: Los Nazis la utilizaban en la segunda guerra mundial para reconocer a los judíos.**

**(**) Jack el Destripador (Jack the Ripper en inglés) es el más conocido de los seudónimos que se le dieron a un asesino en serie no identificado que cometió varios crímenes en 1888, principalmente en el distrito de Whitechapel, en Londres —así como en las áreas empobrecidas de los alrededores—.**

Vale, es mi primera CreepyPasta y la verdad no me gustan mucho porque soy una miedosa terrible y luego no puedo dormir, pero me dan una curiosidad que igual las sigo leyendo… Bueno, en fin, espero les haya gustado.

Bye~

PD: Si hay alguna tan miedosa como yo… Todo es mentira, creo que lo saben, pero no está de más decirlo xD


End file.
